The invention relates to a linking device for connecting the front end of a pipe to a structural component, particularly to a sphere to form a junction point with a plurality of pipe connections.
Normally pipes are connected with their front end to a structural component by means of soldering or welding these parts together, using different methods depending on the materials employed. Also connecting means can be applied on the exterior of the pipe and the structural component and the fastening of the parts to each other can be performed with the aid of screws, rivets or threads cut into them. It is furthermore possible to provide threads inside the pipe and the structural component and to attach there corresponding interfacing parts which can be screwed in. Finally it is possible to insert coupling members on the inside of the pipe and the structural component in the form of tension rods, for example with the aid of screws. These known connecting possibilities very often result in making the once connected parts hard to separate because the connections are either inherently impossible to disconnect or because a binding of both parts takes place during making the connection.